The present invention is concerned with the finding that farnesyl protein transferase inhibitors are useful for preparing a pharmaceutical composition for treating arthropathies such as, for example, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, juvenile arthritis, and gout.
In Arthritis and Rheumatism, 40 (9), 1997, 1636-1643, Roivanen et al. describe H-ras oncogene point mutations in arthritic (and in healthy) synovium. Mutations in codon 13 and unexpectedly also in codon 14 could be detected in arthritic synovia from patients with rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis and other arthropathies, but also in the synovia of controls without any joint disease. Whether the mutations have any importance in the pathogenesis of joint diseases therefore remains unanswered.
WO-97/21701 describes the preparation, formulation and pharmaceutical properties of farnesyl protein transferase inhibiting (imidazoly-5-yl)methyl-2-quinolinone derivatives of formulas (I), (II) and (III), as well as intermediates of formula (II) and (HI) that are metabolized in vivo to the compounds of formula (I). The compounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III) are represented by 
the pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base addition salts and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof, wherein
the dotted line represents an optional bond;
X is oxygen or sulfur;
R1 is hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, quinolinylC1-6alkyl, pyridylC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula -Alk1-C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R9, -Alk1-S(O)xe2x80x94R9 or -Alk1-S(O)2xe2x80x94R9,
xe2x80x83wherein
Alk1 is C1-6alkanediyl,
R9 is hydroxy, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, amino, C1-8alkylamino or C1-8alkylamino substituted with C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl;
R2, R3 and R16 each independently are hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyloxy, aminoC1-6alkyl-oxy, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyloxy, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, Ar2oxy, Ar2C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, trihalomethyl, trihalomethoxy, C2-6alkenyl, 4,4-dimethyloxazolyl; or when on adjacent positions R2 and R3 taken together may form a bivalent radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-1),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-2),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-3),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-4),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-5),
or
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-6);
R4 and R5 each independently are hydrogen, halo, Ar1, C1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkylthio, amino, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylS(O)C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkylS(O)2C1-6alkyl;
R6 and R7 each independently are hydrogen, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, Ar2oxy, trihalomethyl, C1-6alkylthio, di(C1-6alkyl)amino, or when on adjacent positions R6 and R7 taken together may form a bivalent radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-i),
or
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-2);
R8 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, cyano, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylcarbonylC1-6alkyl, cyanoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, carboxyC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)-aminoC1-6alkyl, imidazolyl, haloC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, aminocarbonylC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-1),
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-2),
xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R11R12xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-3),
xe2x80x83wherein
R10 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyiC1-6alkyl, or a radical or formula -Alk2-OR13 or -Alk2-NR14R15;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R12 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl-C1-6alkyl, a natural amino acid, Ar1carbonyl, Ar2C1-6alkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyicarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, C1-6alkyloxy, aminocarbonyl, di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkylcarbonyl, amino, C1-6alkylamino, C1-6alkylcarbonylamino, or a radical or formula -Alk2-OR13 or -Alk2-NR14R15;
xe2x80x83wherein
Alk2 is C1-6alkanediyl;
R13 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy-C1-6alkyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R14 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R15 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R17 is hydrogen, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, Ar1;
R18 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy or halo;
R19 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
Ar1 is phenyl or phenyl substituted with C1-6alkyl, hydroxy, amino, C1-6alkyloxy or halo; and
Ar2 is phenyl or phenyl substituted with C1-6alkyl, hydroxy, amino, C1-6alkyloxy or halo.
WO-97/16443 concerns the preparation, formulation and pharmaceutical properties of farnesyl protein transferase inhibiting compounds of formula (IV), as well as intermediates of formula (V) and (VI) that are metabolized in vivo to the compounds of formula (IV). The compounds of formulas (IV), (V) and (VI) are represented by 
the pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base addition salts and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof, wherein the dotted line represents an optional bond;
X is oxygen or sulfur;
R1 is hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, quinolinylC1-6alkyl, pyridylC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula -Alk1-C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R9, -Alk1-S(O)xe2x80x94R9 or -Alk1-S(O)2xe2x80x94R9,
xe2x80x83wherein
Alk1 is C1-6alkanediyl,
R9 is hydroxy, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, amino, C1-8alkylamino or C1-8galkylamino substituted with C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl;
R2 and R3 each independently are hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyloxy, amino-C1-6alkyloxy, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyloxy, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, Ar2oxy, Ar2C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, trihalomethyl, trihalomethoxy, C2-6alkenyl; or
when on adjacent positions R2 and R3 taken together may form a bivalent radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-1),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-2),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-3), 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-4),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-5),
or
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-6);
R4 and R5 each independently are hydrogen, Ar1, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkylthio, amino, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylS(O)C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkylS(O)2C1-6alkyl;
R6 and R7 each independently are hydrogen, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy or Ar2oxy;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, cyano, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyl-carbonylC1-6alkyl, cyanoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, hydroxy-carbonylC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)-aminoC1-6alkyl, haloC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, aminocarbonylC1-6alkyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylthioC1-6alkyl;
R10 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy or halo;
R11 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
Ar1 is phenyl or phenyl substituted with C1-6alkyl,hydroxy,amino,C1-6alkyloxy or halo;
Ar2 is phenyl or phenyl substituted with C1-6alkyl,hydroxy, amino, C1-6alkyloxy or halo.
PCT/EP98/01296, filed Mar. 3, 1998, concerns the preparation, formulation and pharmaceutical properties of farnesyl protein transferase inhibiting compounds of formula (VII) 
the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts and the stereochernically isomeric forms thereof, wherein the dotted line represents an optional bond;
X is oxygen or sulfur;
xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94 is a bivalent radical of formula
wherein optionally one hydrogen atom may be replaced by C1-4alkyl or Ar1;
R1 and R2 each independently are hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, trihalomethyl, trihalomethoxy, C2-6alkenyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, aminoC1-6alkyloxy, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyloxy, Ar2, Ar2-C1-6alkyl, Ar2-oxy, Ar2-C1-6alkyloxy; or when on adjacent positions R1 and R2 taken together may form a bivalent radical of formula
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-1),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-2),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-3),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-4),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-5),
or
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-6);
R3 and R4 each independently are hydrogen, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, Ar3-oxy, C1-6alkylthio, di(C1-6alkyl)amino, trihalomethyl, trihalomethoxy, or when on adjacent positions R3 and R4 taken together may form a bivalent radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-1),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-2),
or
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-3);
R5 is a radical of formula 
xe2x80x83wherein
R13 is hydrogen, halo, Ar4, C1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy-C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkylthio, amino, C1-6alkyloxy-carbonyl, C1-6alkylS(O)C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkylS(O)2C1-6alkyl;
R14 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl or di(C1-4alkyl)aminosulfonyl;
R6is hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, C1-6alkyl, cyano, haloC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, cyanoC1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylthioC1-6alkyl, aminocarbonylC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl-C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, Ar5, Ar5-C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl; or a radical of formula
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R7xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(e-1),
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R7xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(e-2),
xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R8R9xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(e-3),
xe2x80x83wherein
R7is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, Ar6, Ar6-C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula -Alk-OR10 or -Alk-NR11R12;
R8is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, Ar7 or Ar7-C1-6alkyl;
R9is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, Ar8, Ar8-C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl-C1-6alkyl, Ar8-carbonyl, Ar8-C1-6alkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl-carbonyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, C1-6alkyloxy, aminocarbonyl, di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkylcarbonyl, amino, C1-6alkylamino, C1-6alkylcarbonylamino, or a radical or formula -Alk-OR10 or -Alk-NR11R12;
xe2x80x83wherein
Alk is C1-6alkanediyl;
R10 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy-C1-6alkyl, Ar9 or Ar9-C1-6alkyl;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, Ar10 or Ar10-C1-6alkyl;
R12 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, Ar11 or Ar11-C1-6alkyl; and
Ar1 to Ar11 are each independently selected from phenyl; or phenyl substituted with halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy or trifluoromethyl.
PCT/EP98/02357, filed Apr. 17, 1998, concerns the preparation, formulation and pharmaceutical properties of farnesyl protein transferase inhibiting compounds of formula (VIII)

the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof, wherein
the dotted line represents an optional bond;
X is oxygen or sulfur;
R1 and R2 each independently are hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, trihalomethyl, trihalomethoxy, C2-6alkenyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, aminoC1-6alkyloxy, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyloxy, Ar1, Ar1C1-6alkyl, Ar1oxy or Ar1C1-6alkyloxy;
R3 and R4 each independently are hydrogen, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, Ar1oxy, C1-6alkylthio, di(C1-6alkyl)amino, trihalomethyl or trihalomethoxy;
R5 is hydrogen, halo, C1-6alkyl, cyano, haloC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, cyanoC1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylthioC1-6alkyl, aminocarbonylC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl-C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, Ar1, Ar1C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl; or a radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-1),
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-2),
xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R11R12xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-3),
xe2x80x83wherein
R10 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, Ar1, Ar1C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula -Alk-OR13 or -Alk-NR14R15;
R11 s hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, Ar1 or Ar1C1-6alkyl;
R12 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, Ar1, Ar1C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl-C1-6alkyl, Ar1carbonyl, Ar1C1-6alkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl-carbonyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, C1-6alkyloxy, aminocarbonyl, di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkylcarbonyl, amino, C1-6alkylamino, C1-6alkylcarbonylamino, or a radical or formula -Alk-OR13 or -Alk-NR14R15;
xe2x80x83wherein
Alk is C1-6alkanediyl;
R13 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy-C1-6alkyl, Ar1 or Ar1C1-6alkyl;
R14 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, Ar1 or Ar1C1-6alkyl;
R15 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, Ar1 or Ar1C1-6alkyl;
R6 is a radical of formula 
wherein R16 is hydrogen, halo, Ar1, C1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy-C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkylthio, amino, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylthioC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylS(O)C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkyl-S(O)2C1-6alkyl;
R17 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl or di(C1-4alkyl)aminosulfonyl;
R7 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl provided that the dotted line does not represent a bond;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl or Ar2CH2 or Het1CH2;
R9 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl , C1-6alkyloxy or halo; or
R8 and R9 taken together to form a bivalent radical of formula
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-1),
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-2),
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-3),
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-4),
or
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-5);
Ar1 is phenyl; or phenyl substituted with 1 or 2 substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy or trifluoromethyl;
Ar2 is phenyl; or phenyl substituted with 1 or 2 substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy or trifluoromethyl; and
Het1 is pyridinyl; pyridinyl substituted with 1 or 2 substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy or trifluoromethyl.
Other useful farnesyl protein transferase inhibitors have the structure 
These farnesyl protein transferase inhibitors decrease the growth of tumors in vivo by a direct effect on tumor cell growth but also indirectly, i.e. by inhibiting angiogenesis (Rak. J. et al., Cancer Research, 55, 4575-4580, 1995). Consequently, treatment with these inhibitors suppresses solid tumor growth in vivo at least in part by inhibiting angiogenesis.
Unexpectedly, we have now found that farnesyl protein transferase inhibitors show in vivo activity against arthritis ; the beneficial effect can be attributed both to a decrease in the severity of the disease, as well as in the incidence.
Arthritis, in particular rheumatoid arthritis, is one of several joint diseases collectively known as arthropathies. The diseases are characterized by hyperproliferation of the synovial membrane in the joint, the formation of pannus, and the destruction of cartilage and bone. Arthropathies comprise rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, juvenile arthritis, polyarthritis, gout, epidemic polyarthritis (Ross River Virus infection), psoriatic arthritis, ankylosing spondylitis, systemic lupus erythematosus ; arthropathies can also be observed in Felty""s syndrome, Reiter""s syndrome and Still""s syndrome.
Current therapy of arthropathies includes drugs such as steroids (e.g. prednisone), disease-modifying antirheumatic drugs (e.g. gold sodium thiomalate, methotrexate, hydroxychloroquine, sulfasalazine) and nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs; bed rest, splinting of the affected joints, application of local heat to the joint and physical therapy.
The present invention is concerned with the use of at least a farnesyl protein transferase inhibitor for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition for treating arthropathies.
In particular, the present invention is concerned with the use of at least a farnesyl protein transferase inhibitor for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition for treating arthropathies, wherein said farmesyl protein transferase inhibitor is an (imidazoly-5-yl)methyl-2-quinolinone derivative of formula (I), or a compound of formula (II) or (IfI) which is metabolized in vivo to the compound of formula (I), said compounds being represented by 
the pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base addition salts and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof, wherein
the dotted line represents an optional bond;
X is oxygen or sulfur;
R1 is hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, quinolinylC1-6alkyl, pyridylC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula -Alk1-C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R9, -Alk1-S(O)xe2x80x94R9 or -Alk1-S(O)2xe2x80x94R9,
xe2x80x83wherein Alk1 is C1-6alkanediyl,
R9 is hydroxy, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, amino, C1-8alkylamino or C1-8alkylamino substituted with C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl;
R2, R3 and R16 each independently are hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyloxy, aminoC1-6alkyl-oxy, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyloxy, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, Ar2oxy, Ar2C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, trihalomethyl, trihalomethoxy, C2-6alkenyl, 4,4-dimethyloxazolyl; or when on adjacent positions R2 and R3 taken together may form a bivalent radical of formula
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-1),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-2),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-3),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-4),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-5),
or
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-6);
R4 and R5 each independently are hydrogen, halo, Ar1, C1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl , C1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkylthio, amino, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylS(O)C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkylS(O)2C1-6alkyl;
R6 and R7 each independently are hydrogen, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, Ar2oxy, trihalomethyl, C1-6alkylthio, di(C1-6alkyl)amino, or when on adjacent positions R6 and R7 taken together may form a bivalent radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-1),
or
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-2);
R8 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, cyano, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyl-carbonylC1-6alkyl, cyanoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, carboxy-C1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)amino-C1-6alkyl, imidazolyl, haloC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, aminocarbonyl-C1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-1),
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-2),
xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R11R12xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-3),
xe2x80x83wherein
R10 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, or a radical or formula -Alk2xe2x80x94OR13 or -Alk2-NR14R15;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R12 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, C1-6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-6alkyl, a natural amino acid, Ar1carbonyl, Ar2C1-6alkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, C1-6alkyloxy, aminocarbonyl, di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkylcarbonyl, amino, C1-6alkylamino, C1-6alkylcarbonylamino, or a radical or formula -Alk2-OR13 or -Alk2-NR14R15;
xe2x80x83wherein
Alk2 is C1-6alkanediyl;
R13 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy-C1-4alkyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R14 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R15 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R17 is hydrogen, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, Ar1;
R18 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy or halo;
R19 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
Ar1is phenyl or phenyl substituted with C1-6alkyl, hydroxy, amino, C1-6alkyloxy or halo; and
Ar2 is phenyl or phenyl substituted with C1-6alkyl, hydroxy, amino, C1-6alkyloxy or halo.
In Formulas (I), (II) and (III), R4 or R5 may also be bound to one of the nitrogen atoms in the imidazole ring. In that case the hydrogen on the nitrogen is replaced by R4 or R5 and the meaning of R4 and R5 when bound to the nitrogen is limited to hydrogen, Ar1, C1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylS(O)C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylS(O)2C1-6alkyl.
As used in the foregoing definitions and hereinafter halo defines fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo; C1-6alkyl defines straight and branched chained saturated hydrocarbon radicals having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl and the like; C1-8alkyl encompasses the straight and branched chained saturated hydrocarbon radicals as defined in C1-6alkyl as well as the higher homologues thereof containing 7 or 8 carbon atoms such as, for example heptyl or octyl; C1-12alkyl again encompasses C1-8alkyl and the higher homologues thereof containing 9 to 12 carbon atoms, such as, for example, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl; C1-16alkyl again encompasses C1-12alkyl and the higher homologues thereof containing 13 to 16 carbon atoms, such as, for example, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentedecyl and hexadecyl; C2-6alkenyl defines straight and branched chain hydrocarbon radicals containing one double bond and having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms such as, for example, ethenyl, 2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, and the like; C1-6alkanediyl defines bivalent straight and branched chained saturated hydrocarbon radicals having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as, for example, methylene, 1,2-ethanediyl, 1,3-propanediyl, 1,4-butanediyl, l,5-pentanediyl, 1,6-hexanediyl and the branched isomers thereof. The term xe2x80x9cC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x9d refers to a carbonyl group, xe2x80x9cS(O)xe2x80x9d refers to a sulfoxide and xe2x80x9cS(O)2xe2x80x9d to a sulfon. The term xe2x80x9cnatural amino acidxe2x80x9d refers to a natural amino acid that is bound via a covalent amide linkage formed by loss of a molecule of water between the carboxyl group of the amino acid and the amino group of the remainder of the molecule. Examples of natural amino acids are glycine, alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, methionine, proline, phenylanaline, tryptophan, serine, threonine, cysteine, tyrosine, asparagine, glutamine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, lysine, arginine, histidine.
The pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base addition salts as mentioned hereinabove are meant to comprise the therapeutically active non-toxic acid and non-toxic base addition salt forms which the compounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III) are able to form. The compounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III) which have basic properties can be converted in their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts by treating said base form with an appropriate acid. Appropriate acids comprise, for example, inorganic acids such as hydrohalic acids, e.g. hydrochloric or hydrobromic acid; sulfuric; nitric; phosphoric and the like acids; or organic acids such as, for example, acetic, propanoic, hydroxyacetic, lactic, pyruvic, oxalic, malonic, succinic (i.e. butanedioic acid), maleic, fumaric, malic, tartaric, citric, methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, p-toluenesulfonic, cyclamic, salicylic, p-aminosalicylic, pamoic and the like acids.
The compounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III) which have acidic properties may be converted in their pharmaceutically acceptable base addition salts by treating said acid form with a suitable organic or inorganic base. Appropriate base salt forms comprise, for example, the ammonium salts, the alkali and earth alkaline metal salts, e.g. the lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium salts and the like, salts with organic bases, e.g. the benzathine, N-methyl-D-glucamine, hydrabamine salts, and salts with amino acids such as, for example, arginine, lysine and the like.
The terms acid or base addition salt also comprise the hydrates and the solvent addition forms which the compounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III) are able to form. Examples of such forms are e.g. hydrates, alcoholates and the like.
The term stereochemically isomeric forms of compounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III), as used hereinbefore, defines all possible compounds made up of the same atoms bonded by the same sequence of bonds but having different three-dimensional structures which are not interchangeable, which the compounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III) may possess. Unless otherwise mentioned or indicated, the chemical designation of a compound encompasses the mixture of all possible stereochemically isomeric forms which said compound may possess. Said mixture may contain all diastereomers and/or enantiomers of the basic molecular structure of said compound. All stereochemically isomeric forms of the compounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III) both in pure form or in admixture with each other are intended to be embraced within the scope of the present invention.
Some of the compounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III) may also exist in their tautomeric forms. Such forms although not explicitly indicated in the above formula are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention.
Whenever used hereinafter, the term xe2x80x9ccompounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III)xe2x80x9d is meant to include also the pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base addition salts and all stereoisomeric forms.
Preferably the substituent R18 is situated on the 5 or 7 position of the quinolinone moiety and substituent R19 is situated on the 8 position when R18 is on the 7-position.
Interesting compounds are these compounds of formula (I) wherein X is oxygen.
Also interesting compounds are these compounds of formula (I) wherein the dotted line represents a bond, so as to form a double bond.
Another group of interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R1 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula-Alk1-C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R9, wherein Alk1 is methylene and R9 is C1-8alkyl-amino substituted with C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl.
Still another group of interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R3 is hydrogen or halo; and R2 is halo, C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C1-6alkyloxy, trihalomethoxy or hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy.
A further group of interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R2 and R3 are on adjacent positions and taken together to form a bivalent radical of formula (a-1), (a-2) or (a-3).
A still further group of interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R5 is hydrogen and R4 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl.
Yet another group of interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R7 is hydrogen; and R6 is C1-6alkyl or halo, preferably chloro, especially 4-chloro.
A particular group of compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R8 is hydrogen, hydroxy, haloC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, cyanoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy-carbonylC1-6alkyl, imidazolyl, or a radical of formula xe2x80x94NR11R12 wherein R11 is hydrogen or C1-12alkyl and R12 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxy, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkylcarbonyl, or a radical of formula -Alk2-OR13 wherein R13 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl.
Preferred compounds are those compounds wherein R1 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula -Alk1-C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R9, wherein Alk1 is methylene and R9 is C1-8alkylamino substituted with C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl; R2 is halo, C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C1-6alkyloxy, trihalo-methoxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy or Ar1; R3 is hydrogen; R4 is methyl bound to the nitrogen in 3-position of the imidazole; R5 is hydrogen; R6 is chloro; R7 is hydrogen; R8 is hydrogen, hydroxy, haloC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, cyanoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyl-oxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, imidazolyl, or a radical of formula xe2x80x94NR11R12 wherein R11 is hydrogen or C1-12alkyl and R12 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxy C1-6alkylcarbonyl, or a radical of formula -Alk2-OR13 wherein R13 is C1-6alkyl; R17 is hydrogen and R18 is hydrogen.
Most preferred compounds are
4-(3-chlorophenyl)-6-[(4-chlorophenyl)hydroxy(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone,
6-[amino(4-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-ylmethyl]-4-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone;
6-[(4-chlorophenyl)hydroxy(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-4-(3-ethoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone;
6-[(4-chlorophenyl)(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-4-(3-ethoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone monohydrochloride.monohydrate;
6-[amino(4-chlorophenyl)(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-4-(3-ethoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone,
6-amino(4-chlorophenyl)(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-1-methyl-4-(3-propylphenyl)-2(1H)-quinolinone; a stereoisomeric form thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base addition salt; and
(+)-6-[amino(4-chlorophenyl)(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-4-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone (Compound 75 in Table 1 of the Experimental part); or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
Farnesyl protein transferase inhibitors can be formulated into pharmaceutical compositions as known in the art; for the compounds of formulas (I), (II) and (III) suitable examples can be found in WO-97/21701. To prepare the aforementioned pharmaceutical compositions, a therapeutically effective amount of the particular compound, optionally in addition salt form, as the active ingredient is combined in intimate admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, which may take a wide variety of forms depending on the form of preparation desired for administration. These pharmaceutical compositions are desirably in unitary dosage form suitable, preferably, for systemic administration such as oral, percutaneous, or parenteral administration; or topical administration such as via inhalation, a nose spray, eye drops or via a cream, gel, shampoo or the like. For example, in preparing the compositions in oral dosage form, any of the usual pharmaceutical media may be employed, such as, for example, water, glycols, oils, alcohols and the like in the case of oral liquid preparations such as suspensions, syrups, elixirs and solutions; or solid carriers such as starches, sugars, kaolin, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents and the like in the case of powders, pills, capsules and tablets. Because of their ease in administration, tablets and capsules represent the most advantageous oral dosage unit form, in which case solid pharmaceutical carriers are obviously employed. For parenteral compositions, the carrier will usually comprise sterile water, at least in large part, though other ingredients, for example, to aid solubility, may be included. Injectable solutions, for example, may be prepared in which the carrier comprises saline solution, glucose solution or a mixture of saline and glucose solution. Injectable solutions containing compounds of formula (I) may be formulated in an oil for prolonged action. Appropriate oils for this purpose are, for example, peanut oil, sesame oil, cottonseed oil, corn oil, soy bean oil, synthetic glycerol esters of long chain fatty acids and mixtures of these and other oils. Injectable suspensions may also be prepared in which case appropriate liquid carriers, suspending agents and the like may be employed. In the compositions suitable for percutaneous administration, the carrier optionally comprises a penetration enhancing agent and/or a suitable wettable agent, optionally combined with suitable additives of any nature in minor proportions, which additives do not cause any significant deleterious effects on the skin. Said additives may facilitate the administration to the skin and/or may be helpful for preparing the desired compositions. These compositions may be administered in various ways, e.g., as a transdermal patch, as a spot-on or as an ointment. As appropriate compositions for topical application there may be cited all compositions usually employed for topically administering drugs e.g. creams, gellies, dressings, shampoos, tinctures, pastes, ointments, salves, powders and the like. Application of said compositions may be by aerosol, e.g. with a propellent such as nitrogen, carbon dioxide, a freon, or without a propellent such as a pump spray, drops, lotions, or a semisolid such as a thickened composition which can be applied by a swab. In particular, semisolid compositions such as salves, creams, gellies, ointments and the like will conveniently be used.
It is especially advantageous to formulate the aforementioned pharmaceutical compositions in dosage unit form for ease of administration and uniformity of dosage. Dosage unit form as used in the specification and claims herein refers to physically discrete units suitable as unitary dosages, each unit containing a predetermined quantity of active ingredient calculated to produce the desired therapeutic effect in association with the required pharmaceutical carrier. Examples of such dosage unit forms are tablets (including scored or coated tablets), capsules, pills, powder packets, wafers, injectable solutions or suspensions, teaspoonfuls, tablespoonfuls and the like, and segregated multiples thereof.
Preferably, a therapeutically effective amount of the pharmaceutical composition comprising a farnesyl protein transferase inhibitor is administered orally or parenterally. Said therapeutically effective amount is the amount that effectively decreases the severity of arthritis, i.e. dimishes the swelling and the tenderness of the joints and reduces the pain, or the amount that reduces the incidence, i.e. the number of swollen and tender joints. On the basis of the current data, it appears that a pharmaceutical composition comprising (+)-6-[amino(4-chlorophenyl) (1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-4-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone (compound 75) as the active ingredient can be administered orally in an amount of from 10 to 1500 mg daily, either as a single dose or subdivided into more than one dose. A preferred amount ranges from 100 to 1,000 mg daily.
The therapy of arthropathies using farnesyl protein transferase inhibitors can conveniently be combined with drug therapies using steroids (e.g. prednisone), disease-modifying antirheumatic drugs (e.g. gold sodium thiomalate, methotrexate, hydroxychloroquine, sulfasalazine) and nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs; bed rest, splinting of the affected joints, application of local heat to the joint and physical therapy.
The present invention also concerns a method of treating arthropathies in a mammal comprising the step of administering a therapeutically effective amount of a farnesyl protein tranferase inhibitor to said mammal.
Experimental Part
The following tables show the formulas of the compounds of formula (I), their physical data, and references to the examples in WO-97/21701 according to which the compounds in question may be prepared. In the pharmacological example, the effect of the compounds of formula (I) on induced arthritis is illustrated.